


Our Story;Woosan

by kqxateex



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqxateex/pseuds/kqxateex
Summary: Jung Wooyoung has to marry Choi San due to company problems. His parents decided to merge their company with San's family's company.He never knew he would fall for him..Start:<<10.14.20>>End:
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy! This is my first book. It’s from Wattpad also, I’m backing books up on here just in case. Enjoy the story!

Prologue:

"Mommy?" 

"Yes baby?"-Wooyoung answered. 

"Can you tell us how you and daddy met?"-Ara, their 5 year old daughter asked. 

"Yeah! Tell us how you and daddy met!"-Mun, their 5 year old son excitedly said. 

"San?"-Wooyoung asked the older, looking over at him.

"Go ahead. You can tell them." 

"Alrighty.. it all started when me and your daddy were forced to be married..."

...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

Wooyoung's P.O.V:  
I woke up due to my Mom saying I needed to come downstairs. 

"Wooyoung! Wake up and come downstairs! Your father and I have something important to tell you!"-Mrs. Jung. 

"Alright..."-I said as I got out of bed. Who wakes up this early on a Saturday? Oh right.. I do. It was clearly, 8:00am. I went to the bathroom and got ready for the day. I took a shower, brushed my teeth and picked an outfit out. I decided to wear a white long sleeve, ripped loose jeans and some shoes.

I put a bit of makeup on. Just to go with the style. 

That took me.. 20 minutes to get ready. I made my way downstairs and immediately went to the kitchen. I loved cooking so I usually helped my mom. Of course, my mom was her usual self, making pancakes with bacon and eggs of course. 

"Mom, can I help? You know I love cooking." -I said. 

"Sure, can you cook the bacon? During breakfast you father and I will tell you what we need to tell you."  
-Mrs.Jung. 

"Alright."- I replied. I started on the bacon immediately. I was a bit curious, but it soon got out of my head while I cooked the bacon. 

*15 minutes later* 

I was now around the dining table ready to eat my breakfast. As I do so, my father speaks up. 

"Wooyoung-ah."-Mr.Jung. 

"Hmm?" I replied with a hum. My siblings were married so they technically didn't live with me nor our parents. 

"Our company is a bit going downhill, and to make it rise up again.. we decided to merge it with the Choi company." -Mr. Jung. 

"Why? What's wrong..?" I asked. Definitely curios now. 

"Well, we've been losing staffs, and the company is losing sales. So we decided to merge it." -Mr. Jung. 

"Okay.." I said. 

"In order to do that.. the Choi family said for you to marry their son." 

As soon as I heard my father say that I immediately choked on my food. Of course, my mom gave me a glass of water and I gulped it down. 

"Why me?" I said as soon as I stop coughing. 

"Because your our only son left, and your gay too. Their son is Bi, so we thought it would be a perfect idea."-Mrs. Jung. 

"Mom,aren't I a bit too young right now..?"I said. 

"No~ in fact your at the perfect age. We are getting old Wooyoung."-Mrs.Jung. 

"Well... who is their son?" I asked curiously.

"Choi San."-Mr.Jung. 

I immediately choked on my food.. again. 

"W-what?! Choi San?" I said. 

"Yes.. why?" My mom asked. 

"Oh- uhm nothing!" I said a bit embarrassed knowing that I liked him for a few years. 

"Well.. do you agree to it then?" My father asked. 

"Sure... I guess." I said. 

"Great! I'll tell them the news right away!" My father said. 

Of course, I said yes. I liked San for a couple years now. It started when Hongjoong introduced us to his husbands friends on their wedding. Though he seemed a bit.. cold-hearted.

San's P.O.V 

"WHAT?! DAD I DON'T WANT TO MARRY HIM!" I yelled as I heard the news on me getting married. Specifically that Wooyoung guy. 

"You will marry him. End of discussion."-Mr.Choi.

"ARGH!" I yelled as I made my way upstairs. Great.. now I have to marry that guy. He isn't even my type. Why do I have to marry him?! God.. I hate this. Whatever. 'Just get this over-with San' I thought to myself. 

I didn't really like that Wooyoung guy. He's Seonghwa's Husband's friend. We met at their wedding. I decided to sleep to get this out of my mind. Of course, before I even closed my eyes, my door was opened in a second. 

"San, get up and get ready. We're going to meet the Jung family, and I mean NOW."-Mr.Choi.

And with that my dad left. 

"Ugh.." I groaned.  
Great now I have to meet him. Lucky me..  
God, I hate this.


	3. Chapter 3

San's P.O.V  
Right after my dad left I lazily went to my walk-in closet. I picked out a suit to wear. Since my dad wants to dress "good".Psh. I picked out a black dress shirt, black jacket, and black dress pants. With black glasses. Duh. 

I styled my hair by combing it back. With that, I finished getting ready. I headed downstairs after doing a second check-up. 

Once I reached the end of the stairs, I see my dad sitting on the couch waiting for me. Once I get there, I sat down in front of him. Before I even sat down he spoke. 

"San-ah, let's go." -Mr.Choi. 

I didn't even get to sit. Whatever though. I headed out right after my dad. I rolled my eyes as we entered our car. A Rolls Royce Limo to be exact. I sat there silently. Well, that is until my dad spoke..again. 

"San, when we get there. I want you to be nice. Wooyoung is a sweet kid. You got that?"-Mr.Choi. 

"Yeah, Yeah. He's only a year younger. I know. I'll try." I rolled my eyes as I said that. 

"I mean it San."-Mr.Choi. 

"Okay! I got it."-I slightly yelled. I was getting irritated. The whole ride was silent there. 

Wooyoung's P.O.V

I rushed to my room to get ready. My dad had called Mr.Choi saying that I agreed. Now they are coming over right now. 

Once I reached my room, I immediately went into my closet to find my most nice clothing. I wore a white shirt, plaid jacket and some loose jeans. 

I styled my hair into two and parted them to each side. I liked to keep my hair natural so I always had it my normal hair color. 

It took me about 20 minutes to get ready. Yes, I take a lot of time getting ready. Well, only this much if I'm meeting my crush...

Just as I was coming out of my room, my mom called me down. 

"Wooyoung-ah! Come downstairs!"-Mrs.Jung. 

"Coming!"-I yelled back. 

I went downstairs and my mom motioned me to come sit by her in the couch. 

"Wah! Wooyoung sweetie, you look so handsome!"-Mrs.Jung. 

"Thanks Mom." I replied back a little flustered.

"Okay, Wooyoung. There here."-Mr. Jung. 

Once I heard that I immediately sat up straight and waited.


	4. Chapter 4

San's P.O.V

We arrived at their house around 1:00pm. Damn, they lived quite a bit far. Whatever. 

"San, let's go."-Mr.Choi.

I groaned as I stepped out of the car. I fixed my jacket a bit and dusted myself off before walking behind my dad. 

I entered right behind my dad, and there I saw Wooyoung, Mrs.Jung, and Mr.Jung. The two greeted us before sitting down. I sat across from Wooyoung. My dad told me to.

Wooyoung's P.O.V

I saw San and his dad enter, holy shit- he looked hot. I blushed a bit and looked down. I heard them greet my parents and sat down. San sat across from me. I didn't say nor look at him.. I was a bit flustered. 

"Wooyoung?"-Mrs.Jung.

"Yes?" I said as I looked up. 

"Why don't you show San around? It's be better if you guys talked to each other."-Mrs.Jung. 

"I- Uhm.. sure." I replied back. Great.. now I'll be alone with him. God he's so hot- 'SNAP OUT OF IT!' I scolded myself. 

"Uhm.. follow me San."-I said to him.  
He rolled his eyes as he got up. I soon started walking and he followed behind. 

*Time skip- cause I'm a lazy ass.😌*

I showed him around the whole house. We then sat outside in the backyard to know more about each other.

"So.. San-" I started but got cut off by him.

"Listen, Wooyoung. This marriage means nothing to me. Let's just be friends?"-San.

I nodded my head, but deep down inside I was a bit hurt.

"So.. Let's get to know more about each other then..?"-I said. 

"Sure."-San. 

*Time pass- again I'm lazy* 

After we were done getting to know each other and asking questions, we headed inside and sat down by our parents. 

San's P.O.V  
Wooyoung seems nice. After all we agreed on being friends. Although I still hated this idea, I went along with it. I checked my watch: 4:15 pm. Wow, we've been here for 3 hours. 

"San, Mr. Jung asked us to stay for dinner. So we're staying."-Mr.Choi. 

I rolled my eyes. Great, now we're staying. I wanted to hangout with my friends later on. Guess not. 

Third Person P.O.V

As they kept talking, San and Wooyoung made a couple glances at each other. Of course, Wooyoung blushed and kept his head down. Meanwhile, their parents were talking about their wedding and the dates. It seems that their parents want them to get married in less than 2 weeks and have Wooyoung move in with them in less than 1 week. Of course both boys were shocked(Wooshock, Sanshock.) But they both just ignored it. 

As time went by is was currently.. 5:30 pm. That's when Mrs.Jung went to make dinner. Wooyoung followed her because he loved cooking. Even though Mrs. Jung declined it since they had some maids and cooks, Wooyoung still helped. Mr. Jung saw this and explained to Mr.Jung and San that Wooyoung loved cooking.

They made tteoboki, bulgogi, ssam wraps, and gimbap. Wooyoung made the ssam wraps, tteoboki and part of the bulgogi. He cooked with his mom a lot. Even learned from his friends Cousin:  
Kim Seok-Jin. 

In total it took them about 45 minutes to make everything. As soon as the table was set, they gestures the boys to come over and eat. From San's eyes, he can see Wooyoung was a helpful kid. No doubt. He still didn't care though. 

They had to sit across each other since both their parents told them too. As they ate, they also talked. Mostly their parents. Mr.Choi was amazed by Wooyoung's cooking skills. To be honest, Wooyoung was like cooking expert, at the age of 19 only. San was also amazed but didn't really show it. As they talked, both their parents said something to make both of the boys choke on their food. 

"So.. as the plan for this wedding. We also want a grandchild. We tested Wooyoung the other day and seems like he can get pregnant."-Mrs.Jung said. 

Immediately both boys choked on their food. Mrs.Jung was a bit concerned so she gave them both a glass of water. After they stopped choking, Wooyoung spoke.

"W-what?! Pregnant? That means that doctors appointment wasn't for my health?"-Wooyoung said. Wooyoung remembered when his mom took him to the hospital to check in his "health".

"No~ sorry if I lied.."-Mrs.Jung. 

"Yes, Wooyoung we want another grandchild. Your sister Wheein already has 2 kids and Hoseok just had his."-Mr.Jung. 

"I-Uhm.. W-well-"- Wooyoung couldn't form any. His parents wanted another grandkid! 

"Uhm.. Sir.. We'll see. Whenever Wooyoung is ready.."-San spoke up. 

Wooyoung looked up surprised. San really said that.. Wooyoung couldn't believe what he was hearing.

San's P.O.V  
'Really San, you had to say that' I scolded myself. I didn't even know our parents were planning on wanting a grandkid. Great. Now we'll see. Wooyoung looked shook. I'm not surprised. I've seen some pregnant men before. 

*time skip* 

Third Person P.O.V

It was clearly: 8:30 pm. San and his dad we're saying their goodbyes and getting ready to leave. Wooyoung said goodbye to San and to Mr.Choi. Just like that San they left. Wooyoung was still a bit flustered of what San said earlier. He was still a virgin. Yes, he might seem boring but he waited for the perfect guy.  
Wooyoung's thoughts were interrupted by his mom. 

Wooyoung's P.O.V

"Wooyoung? How'd you like the thought of moving in with San soon?" -Mrs. Jung. 

"Huh? Oh.. u-uhm.. great. I'll get to know him more." I replied as I smiled. 

"That's great! You'll be moving in less than a week then." -Mrs.Jung. 

I nodded as I headed upstairs. 'Damn, that was a tiring day' I thought to myself. I headed to my room and went to my closet. I picked out my pajamas and boxers. I then grabbed my towel and headed to my bathroom. I grappled my make-up wipes and erased my make-up. I then turned on the shower, putting my hand under the water to make sure the temperature was just right. I then stripped out of my outfit and headed in. 

*15 minutes later. I don't know how to write about showers- PFFT*

I got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around my waist. I then headed to the sink and brushed my teeth. I then did my nightcare, put my clothes on and headed to bed. Before, I check the time,It was 10:30 pm. I sent my alarm to 8:30, and headed to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

San's P.O.V  
I arrived home around 9:00 pm. They sure did live far. Around an hour away. I got out of the car, my dad following, and headed inside. I went straight into my room. Once I got in I went to my closet and picked out my pajamas. I then grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom. I closed the door behind and locked it. I then placed the towel with my pajamas on the counter and turned in the shower. I then stripped out of my suit and place it next to my towel. I also took my glasses off and erased my makeup.(I wore only a bit.) I headed in the shower and got under the water. 

*20 minutes later... AGAIN.. I don't know how to explain how boys shower- 💀* 

I turned off the shower and got out, not forgetting to grab the towel first. I wrapped it around my waist and ruffled my hair as I got out. I stood in front of the counter and grabbed my boxers and put it on. I then grabbed my pajamas and put it on. I brushed my teeth and did my nightcare. On my way out, I grabbed the suit and put it in my laundry basket. I also grabbed my glasses and put it back in my closet. 

(A/N:I kept getting distracted here- 😂 I kept dozing off)

I checked the time and it was 10:00 pm. I headed to my bed and plopped on it. I turned around and grabbed my phone.  
(Italic is Seonghwa, Mingi, and Jongho)

San:Dudes.. Y'all sleeping yet? 

Seonghwa:No, but I'm cuddling with  
Hongjoong. 

Mingi:No, I'm with Yunho.

Jongho:No, me and Yeosang are  
watching a movie. 

San:Oh well, can you guys meet me at the park tomorrow around 12:30 pm? 

Seonghwa:Sure, why though? 

Mingi:Yeah  
Jongho:Yeah I'll come. 

San:I just need to tell you guys something  
that's all. 

Seonghwa:Oh okay then.  
Yeah I'll meet up with you guys. 

San:Okay. Goodnight then. 

Seonghwa:Goodnight. 

————————  
The next morning  
3rd Person P.O.V

*^whistles^ Make a wish-*(A/N:stan NCT U)

San threw his alarm. (A/N:welp- looks like he's gonna need a new one..) He groaned as he moved around on his bed. The sun shines bright on his face. Even if his blinds were closed. He rubbed his eyes to adjust the lighting. He pulled the blanket off him and sat up. San grabbed his phone and checked the time: 9:27 am. He quickly remembered he was going to meet his friends today. He got up and headed to his closet. He picked out a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans. 

He quickly changed and headed downstairs. San reached the kitchen and grabbed something easy for breakfast. Cereal. His dad wasn't home. He always leaves for work early. San makes his cereal and eats it while looking at his phone. He scrolled through social media while eating his cereal. 

Once he finished he washed his bowl and headed upstairs. He checked the time again, 9:45. He went to his bathroom and brushed his teeth. He also did his hair. Once he got done he got out of bathroom and sat on his bed. He still had around 2 hours to spare. So he decided to text his friends changing the time. 

San:Yo! I'm changing the time.  
Meet me at the park by 10:30. 

Mingi: I- Okay. Meet you there then. 

Jongho:Alright. See ya. 

Seonghwa:Okay. See ya later then. 

San sighed. He grabbed his car keys and headed out. He entered his car and drove to the park waiting for his friends. 

*30 minutes later- yes- I made the park far.*

San arrived the same time as Mingi. Now both boys just waited for the other two to come. It was now 10:25am. Seonghwa arrived second, then Jongho. 

"Hey San!"-Seonghwa.

"Hey.."-San

"Bro, why'd you need to see us this early?"-Jongho asked.

"Yeah, I'm still pretty tired y'know."-Mingi said. Which made the other laugh a bit. 

"Well.."-San started.

"Spill it!"Seonghwa slightly yelled. Seonghwa was a bit excited since San never told them anything that much. 

"I'mgettingmarriedtowooyounginlessthan2weeks." -San said very fast. 

"Bro, what'd you say? I didn't understand a single thing."-Jongho said confused. 

"Yeah- speak a bit slower."-Mingi said. 

"Uhm.. I'm getting married to Wooyoung in less than 2 weeks."-San said. Slower this time. 

"WHAT?!"-The three boys screamed at the same time. 

———————  
A/N:Oof- cliffhanger for San. Now let's see what Wooyoung is doing.  
———————  
Wooyoung's P.O.V

"AYEEEE~ BITCH WAKE UP!"-??  
I woke up to screaming. I rubbed my eyes and looked at where the voice was coming from. It was Yeosang. 

"What the- Yeosang when did you come here?"-I said confused. 

"Eh? I always come here! Even Hongjoong and Yunho is here."-Yeosang said. 

"Oh- I'll be out in a couple minutes. Wait for me downstairs."-I said as I got up. 

"Mkay."-Yeosang said as he headed downstairs. 

I could hear him yell.  
"HE'S AWAKE!"-Yeosang  
I chucked at him. Yeosang was always the funny one.  
I looked at the clock before heading to the bathroom.  
10:00 am. I missed my alarm. Eh- it's Sunday. I headed inside the bathroom and went to the sink. I took out my face wash and makeup. I then quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face. I then put some light makeup on and headed to my closet. I picked out a white t-shirt and some skinny jeans. 

*15 minutes later*  
I came downstairs to hear all of my friends laughing. Probably at Yunho's joke. I sat down next to them and they turned to me. 

"So.."-Hongjoong started.

"So..?"-I asked. 

No one spoke again so I asked.  
"Where's all your mans?"

"Oh.. there all out with San. Apparently he had to tell them something."-Yeosang stated. 

As soon as Yeosang said his name I quickly remembered.  
'Right.. I need to tell them' I thought to myself. 

"Oh.. uh guys, I also have something to tell you."-I said nervously. 

(A/N:tbh my eyes feel like shutting yet it's only 9:30pm-)

"What is it?"-Yunho asked.

"Yeah, spill it Woo."-Hongjoong said. 

"Uhm.. I- uh.."-I was too nervous. 

"Come on Woo. We're not forcing you. We can wait you know."-Yeosang stated. I nodded but I still wanted to tell them. So I took a deep breath..

"MeandSanaregettingmarriedinlessthan2weeks." I said in 1 breath. 

"...What?"-Hongjoong asked confused.

"Woo, speak slower."-Yeosang said. 

"Me and San are getting married in less than 2 weeks..."-I said nervously, but slowly this time. 

They all froze for a second and then... 

"WHAT!"  
"THE!"  
"HELL!"  
Each of them said different words. I looked down.

"Does he like you back? Is that why you guys are getting married?"-Hongjoong attacked me with a bunch of questions. 

"No.. No. Hongjoong. It's a force marriage. He only wants to be friends..."-I said rather sad. 

"Oh...I'm sorry Woo.."-Yunho said.

"It's okay Woo. He'll probably like you back sooner or later. You know, your a perfect husband material."-Hongjoong stated. 

I giggled softly. Hongjoong was right. 

"Well, it'll probably change. Let's go hang out!"-Yeosang yelled.

"Okay, just let me grab my phone and wallet."-I said as I headed upstairs. I quickly grabbed my phone and wallet and headed downstairs to where they were at. We then bid our goodbyes to my mom and headed out of the door.


End file.
